KRAIKKI
by Lamorakon
Summary: This is the story of an unusual deity and a boy, who will make their own fate! Updates will arrive each 2/3 weeks


Have you ever wondered how despair tastes?

I hope not. It's something people will happily avoid and get out of their lives , there are some people who can't help but get in the way of the consuming dread that despair leaves in its wake.

Julian is one of those people.

When he looked around him, he saw nothing but ice. Every nook and cranny, ever corner was covered in the frigid material. Amidst of that frozen hell sat a boy. His head looked down upon the frozen surface beneath him. His tears froze over before they left his eyes. A distinct sound reached his ice cold ears, a sound that he knew all too well. The sound belonged to the girl that resisted him for so long...The girl that crushed his hopes, dreams and soon, his life.

The girl's luscious blue hair swayed behind her as she stretched her arm outward, letting the freezing mist that covered the entire area swirl around her hands. Slowly, a dark blue spear appeared between her fingers. The lady raised her hand high, the point directed right at the weeping boy.

Finally...finally she would have piece of mind! Finally, those years of pretending were finally blue gem ,lodged in the spear's shaft, began pulsing with dark blue waves. But something else interfered with the waves...something sinister. A purple hue flared up inside the girl's eyes as the spear fell downwards.

Was this really his end? Was this really the reason he began with this ordeal? Was this...how he was going to end?Julian saw his life flashing before his very eyes, remembering the first day this all started. The day when he traded his innocence for power.

It was a normal day , the sky was cloudy and a soft , cold wind rolled over the earth. . A neat row of houses covered both sides of the road . The four wall of concrete weren't anything special or out of the ordinary , just your average neighbourhood . A small patch of grass , hidden between the concrete buildings , bowed its graceful peaks with some help of the gentle touch of the wind

Further down the street was a school . A secondary school with quite the reputation , as well as a good reputation as a bad one . Today , that school was busy . Very busy . It was the last day of the exams and students were really hyped to finally leave the mostly dull environment of the school grounds and go on a relaxing vacation .

Julian slowly shuffled outside of his house and closed the door behind him , locking it . He too was happy school was finally over , yet he didn't know what to do during the vacation … He hadn't exactly the most of friends and those friends weren't exactly vacant every time of the day . So Julian thought that he would spend the vacation in solitude again while he shrugged his shoulders at the thought .

The comfortable material of his short sleeved red shirt slid across her shoulders when he did that while he adjusted his black coat . His short pants came just under his knees while his dark blue socks were put into a pair of brown leather shoes . Julian found them quite comfortable himself .

He crossed the street and walked to his school . The boy shook his backpack a bit and ruffled in his dark brown hair . While he walked alongside the side road , he passed a piece of ground , filled with heaps of rubble and other useless stuff . Julian had heard it remained in that shape because nobody wants to buy the slab of earth .

Just before Julian wanted to continue going to school , he noticed a faint glimmer in his right-eye corner . That was unusual . If there was something shiny , it would've been stolen already . Julian frowned and walked over some pieces of broken metal and climbed over a heap of concrete before he arrived at the shimmering object .

It was a bracelet ! But not just any bracelet . It was made of a white metal and its sides were covered in gold . Small , intricate patterns were seemingly woven into the yellow glimmering metal . It had 5 empty holes in it , each from about the size of a marble .

Julian grabbed the strange object and looked at it . The bracelet looked like it costed a lot . The brown haired boy inspected the foreign accessory but didn't find a name tag or something of that nature .

' I might as well keep it , nobody's going to miss it if it's out in the open like this …' Julian said to himself and put the bracelet around his wrist .

It looked quite good and Julian admired the piece of metal for a bit . He turned around and left the patch of ground and walked further to school , continuously watching his new accessory hanging from his wrist .

When Julian arrived at his school , he knew what the reactions would be . He was customized to the fact that he had the reputation of being a weirdo . And he knew the reasons as well . Reasons like the fact he didn't follow the masses but rather followed his own desires .

When he arrived at the school buildings , he waited for the bell to ring , and followed his fellow students to the grand hall , where the principal was waiting for them . The principal was an old woman who attended class in the same buildings they were in right now , while the school was still a boarding school .

So her annual speech begun with an anecdote over her time here , like always . The first years always found this part interesting , yet the seniors almost fell asleep during that opening of the speech .

After the speech had concluded , which seemed to take several hours , the students left the building and waited for the moment they could leave school . That sweet , long desired moment of release and the start of two months of freedom . Julian smiled and walked outside , feeling a cold wind touch his face .

He just crossed his school gate when he heard some murmuring sounds behind him . He was used to laughing behind his back but murmuring was something new . He turned around , interested what it was they were laughing about .

But to his surprise , they weren't gossiping about him , they were looking at something above him . Julian raised his eyebrow and turned back around , gazing at the grey sky. At first , the boy couldn't see anything out of the ordinary . But slowly , countless black spots began to appear all over the horizon .Black spots that continued to grow bigger and bigger and got wings while they grew more and more .

Slowly , humanoid features like arms and legs became more distinct and Julian began to see their whole body . It were humanoid monsters . they had a human-like face and limbs . However , their wings and their cries were far from human . Apart from their trident , they didn't carry any weapons with them . Some people already turned around and ran away .

'What in the -?!' Julian wanted to run away but his legs didn't listen to his mind and he couldn't get away . Only when one of the monsters threw its trident his way , he suddenly made a jump that could make a cat jealous . Julian began to run as fast as he could back inside into the school , and made sure he got away from those freaky monsters .

But for some reason , they seemed to follow the dark brown -haired boy . His feet ran as fast as they could , occasionally dodging falling spears . However , Julian got cornered after a short chase around his school . Strangely enough , the police was nowhere to be seen .

'Damn it ! What do you want from me ?! What are you guys ?!' Julian tried to distract them by posing questions while he searched for an escape route . Those questions were answered by a collective growl from the hunting monsters . Julian saw one monster's hand go back , ready to throw the spear and narrowly dodged the lethal pike before feeling a sharp pain in his right knee .

'AAARgggg!' Julian screamed from the pain he was feeling , a pain he never felt before . He fell onto one knee before he saw another spear fly towards him .

'Nooooooooo!' Julian put up his hands in a futile action to try and defend him . In vain because the trident pierced through his hands , straight through his chest . The boy didn't feel anything anymore . Just a cold hole where the spear was lodged . Julian's hands tried to pull it out but his hand completely missed and fell to the cold , hard concrete . that was soon followed by the rest of his dead body .

His ice blue eyes stared into nothingness . While continued to bleed , the monsters closed in on him and that's when his vision went completely black . He only heard something metal scrape against bone before his body completely shut down .

What he didn't know was that the last sound he heard , the sound was that killed one of the bloodthirsty monsters . A clear liquid followed , dissolving another monster before a flame took three out . Three girls fell out of the grey sky , landing before and on Julian's powerless hands .

'oh ! I'm , like , super sorry for that!' A blonde beauty , carrying a double sided scythe was the first to say anything .

'I'm pretty sure this boy is dead . He won't mind that you stepped on his hand .' A simple confirmation left the second lady's mouth . This lady wore a long dark blue dress , with dark blue stockings underneath it . Knee-high boots topped off her outfit . She had a weird air about her . Like something that isn't able to exist in this world but still lives, in defiance of its fate.

'No , some vital organs still work , like his lungs . Nothing some good medicine won't solve !' The third girl landed , carrying multiple vials of coloured liquids . She wore a white top and white stockings with matching garters . Quite the revealing outfit to be wearing outside .

The monsters scurried back to create some distance between the newcomers and themselves before beginning the counterattack . Well , they tried at least because the girls were more than strong enough to fend of all the monsters , even if they were heavily outnumbered . After the fight , not even monster remained alive .

'enemy eradicated .' The dark blue clad woman simply stated the fact while she poked against Julian's bleeding body . Her yellow cat eyes looked at his bracelet .

'Well , I didn't expect to see something like that in a remote place like this.'

'The orders were to , like , carry him to safety , right ? I wonder what the boss's going to , like , do with him …'The blonde pondered as she grabbed his left shoulder.

'Oh well , she has a plan at the ready , like always. And if it doesn't work out , He will make for a fine puppet to play with …'

The vial carrying girl licked her lips before carrying Julian's body and returning to where they came . Julian's dead body resting in their arms .  
Julian felt nothing anymore. The boy slowly woke and rubbed in his eyes, a reflex he build up during the vacation days, and from sleeping so much. But when Julian opened his eyes, he saw as much, or even less, as when his eyes were closed. He tried to lift his arms. He felt nothing move on his body although he saw a faint outline of his hand floating before him. He tried looking around. Everywhere he looked was pitch-black darkness.

'Admiring the view, are we?' A cocky, echoing voice sounded behind the boy, who quickly tried turning his head around at hearing the weird sound. But his head just didn't move. He heard the voice laughing hearthedly as he tried to move his head.

'Don't even bother, you dumbhead!' This voice certainly wasn't adept in insulting people , that's for sure! Julian tried commenting but felt that he only could make some small grunting noises, coming from deep down his throat. The voice laughed once again, louder this time. The echoing was so loud , Julian couldn't even hear if it was a female or male voice that was making fun of him.

'Don't worry about talking! It happens to everyone for a bit once they accept me!' The voice commented as it sighed, seemingly disappointed about mumbled something before continuing.

'Why couldn't it be a hot chick for once...? S-Sorry, I was just lost in my mind!' The voice scraped his throat before continuing ,sounding really formal all of a sudden. Its cocky undertone didn't disappear though.

'Listen up, boy...your old life has ended. From now on, you'll be working for me! Your body will have to do as my vessel, even if you hate it anyway! We'll be partners in crime for as long you'll live...and for as long I don't get tired of you, of course!'The voice laughed as it apparently took in Julian's floating form.

'I know you'd like to see your new Boss, however as for the moment... I don't have a form...It's been centuries after my last vessel died and I completely forgot what form he gave me...I can give you my name, at least. I am called many things , however one name Always stuck with me...you can call me, wait for it, Kraikki! ...Not impressed, huh?...Anyway, enough about me! The reason you were chosen as my vessel is the level of imagination that goes around in that otherwise empty head of yours. My power is dependant on that so you better never lose that imagination if you want to keep breathing!' The voice barked before it sighed.

'The zone you are in now is mine...It has seen better days , sure, however it all depends on the amount of work you put into it! You can shape this area, as well as my form into whatever your imagination dictates, isn't that awesome?!' The voice proudly announced before continuing.'Anyway, my powers reach much, much further than that! I hold a power that's mostly dependant on the imagination of my vessel and how he uses that imagination to achieve his goals! As you can see, my power isn't a given for anyone who , it can be the most devastating power that exists once it has been tamed properly.' The voice sounded pretty proud of itself as he gave this explanation.

'But,sadly if I do say so myself, that's enough about me, it seems your other self has regained control once again. Your consciousness wants you back, in other words. We'll talk later, once you've come to! Remember this however, I'll Always be with you, even if you do'nt like it!' The voice finished as Julian felt hismelf getting heavy, as something began pulling him down .The voice didn't answer as Julian slowly fell down, but he couldn't see anything anymore as he slowly drifted back to unconsciousness.


End file.
